This study is directed towards identifying the relative influence of biomedical, psychosocial, socio-cultural, environmental and caregiving factors on the degree to which the female hip fracture patient 65 years of age and older achieves full recovery defined in terms of ambulatory function, level of independence, and post-fracture physical, emotional and functional health. A longitudinal study is planned in which patients in hospitals in the Philadelphia area and a "significant other" (e.g. spouse, relative, close friend) will be identified at the time of surgery for first fracture of the hip. Sixty white females in each of four age groups (65-74, 75-79, 80-84, 85+) will be interviewed prior to discharge from hospital. A follow-up interview and assessment of ambulatory function will take place at two, six and twelve months. At the time of the baseline and two and six month follow-up interviews the "significant other" will also be interviewed. The twelve month interview obtained over the phone will involve only the patient. Information on pre-fracture physical, social, emotional and functional health status will be obtained; this information will be used as individual norms against which the degree of subsequent recovery will be determined. Information on specific psychosocial factors, namely, personality, social supports, depression and coping style, each known to affect the course of illness will also be obtained as will the responses of the "significant other" to the patient's illness. Last, kind and amount of care giving received by the patient from all sources during the recovery period will be determined. We will identify the unique influence of the psychosocial factors on the rate and degree of the patient's recovery, as well we will explore the extent to which these factors affect how the kind and amount of care received influences the patient's recovery.